bébé - magique ou non- a elevé
by Jastania Sweet
Summary: Linda–la meilleure amie d'Hermione–a une légère tendance à vouloir trouver un mec à sa meilleure amie. Après lui avoir présenté maintes et maintes hommes elle tombe sur LE bouffon qui va changer la vie d'Hermione le pire goujat que la terre ait connue. On parle pas toute suite du bébé. Un mélange de ' Bébé mode d'emploi ' et de Harry Potter Jastania Sweet et Nonovan(de Wattpad)
1. Prologue

Une fanfiction inspiré du film " **Bébé mode d'emploi** " avec les personnages de **Harry Potter**

Les personnages HP appartient à J.K Rowling

Et le film de m'appartient pas non plus.

J'écris cette histoire avec une amie à moi qui la poste sur **Wattpad**

Nous espérons que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

**Jastania Sweet et Nonovan (qui n'est pas sur le site )**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

- _Il est charmant, tu vas voir_! Me dit Linda - une de mes amie proche- au téléphone.

- _Tu l'as déjà rencontré_, lui demandais-je, _il est comment ? C'est quoi encore son prénom ?_

- _Je l'ai pas encore rencontré mais il doit être sympas comme c'est le coussin de Derek mais aussi son meilleur ami_, me répond-t-elle,_ il s'appelle ... Drake enfin je pense._

- _Mais il a déjà une heure de retard_, soufflais-je, _je vais aller me coucher. Je dois travailler demain. Et comment ça tu penses? C'est le cousin de ton fiancé quand même!_

-_ Tu travailles pas demain, tu as congé. Attends encore 30 minutes s'il te plait,_ me supplia-t-elle au bout du fil. _Et je sais bien mais je ne les pas encore rencontrer. Ça serait génial si vous terminez ensemble._

- _Ok mais j'espère pour toi qu'il va venir et que tu ne te trompes pas de nom! Imagine comment j'aurais l'air cruche_, acceptai-je avant de raccrocher.

Je pris un des petits pains gratuits et je me met à le ronger, c'est tout moi ça! Dès que je stresse ou que je suis contrariée je mange et là c'est un mélange des deux donc...Un assez bel homme blond entra:

-_Salut, vous êtes Hergane?!_

-_Euh,oui enfin Hermione. Enchantée!_

Je me lève et lui tend la main tendit qu'il enlève sa veste et s'assied.  
>"Super" Dis-je tout bas en m'asseyant.<p>

C'est bizarre son visage me dit quelque chose. Des cheveux blond décoloré, une long nez droit, un sourire au coin, c'est Drago Malefoy. C'est lui le fameux cousin Drake.  
>La serveuse s'approche:<p>

-_Voulez-vous une entrée, du vin, du champagne peut-être?!_

-_Du vin ROUGE se sera très bien_! Dis-je en insistant sur ''le rouge''  
>La serveuse note mais Malefoy riposte:<p>

-Non, pas de vin rouge ça tache les dents. Du champagne plutôt.

La serveuse barre et change. Elle s'éloigne, je prend la carte et commence à lire puis je relève les yeux et vois Malefoy regarder quelque chose. Je suis son regard et tombe sur la serveuse penchée qui ramasse son carnet, non mais je rêve il la reluque!  
>-<em>Mmmh...<em>

Il tourne la tête vers moi. Je lui demande:

-_Sinon, ça va depuis Poudlard?!_

-_Euh, oui. Comment tu sais que j'ai été à Poudlard?_

-_On était dans la même classe avec Harry, Ginny et Ron._

-_MMh, je vois qui sont Sait-Potty, Wesley et Weaslette. Mais je ne me rappelle pas de toi!_

-_La sang de bourbe ?_

-_Non, je ne vois toujours pas._

-_Je_ _t'ai donné une baffe. Tu m'appelais Miss-je-sais-tout._

-_Granger c'est toi ? Dure de te reconnaître quand tu n'as pas ton nez dans un bouquin._

Ce gars me tape de plus en plus sur le système. La serveuse arrive avec deux flûtes de champagnes et les posent devant nous:

-_S'il-vous-plait, voulez-vous déjà commander le repas._

-_Euh, bien su.._

-_Non!_ M'interrompis Drago. _J'ai une très grosse réunion demain et je dois me lever tôt, vous serez gentille de nous apporter l'addition._

J'étais offense, je crois même que j'ai la bouche ouverte, attendez je vérifie! Oh, non elle est fermée heureusement! Il sort son portefeuille -ouf, encore heureux qu'il paye- et la serveuse pose le ticket. Je me lève et met ma veste. Je l'attend et je le vois poser un billet et écrire quelque chose au dos de l'addition. Ensuite il me rejoint et on sort:

-_Comment es-tu venue?_

-_En bus ma voiture est en panne._

-_Tu n'as pas ton permis de transplanage ?_

- _Je vis à la moldue mais j'utilise de temps en temps ma baguette._

- _Toi qui était la plus douée des sang-de bourbe, tu vis comme une moldue. Je te comprends pas_, b_on je vais te raccompagner alors!_

Oh mon dieu il a un once de politesse mais toujours en lançant des piques, incroyable!

-_Oh, attend j'ai oublié mon sac._

Je cours à l'intérieur et m'avance à notre table au fond du restaurant, ah, il est là! Je le prend et je le jette sur mon épaule et soudain je l'aperçois, l'addition. Oserais-je?! Je m'approche et lis:  
><strong>Hey, joli cœur! Je trouve que vous avez un joli petit ***( je vous épargne ça) si tu me trouves à ton gout alors rejoins moi dans une heure!Je serais ravi de te faire un petit massage... Je te donne mon adresse Rue des déportés n°24. Kiss<strong>

Et ben il est culotté! Moi je lui aurai flanqué une de ses gifles! Bref, je sors et le rejoins, on va à sa voiture- attendez Malefoy à une voiture ?- et je lui demande:

- _Tu as une voiture toi ?_

- _Je dois bien en avoir une quand je vais dans le monde moldu._

Arrivé devant chez moi il sort de sa voiture et ouvre ma portière puis il se poste devant la porte-il n'espère quand même pas que je le fasse entrer- et je le rejoins:  
>-<em>Alors, bonsoir Malefoy .<em> Lui dis-je.  
>-<em>Bonsoir Granger.<em>  
>Il se penche vers moi, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la mienne-je ne vais pas le laisser faire, mais oh mon dieu ce qu'il est beau!- je sens son souffle sur ma peau, je ferme mes yeux- mais qu'est que je fais-. Il me dit :<p>

-_Tu as un morceau de pain coincé entre les dents!_  
>Et là je ne peux plus me retenir, je le gifle si fort que la marque rouge apparaît déja.<br>Ce fût le pire rendez-vous de toute ma vie!

Je me mets en pyjama puis prend mon fixe. J'appelle Linda:

- _Linda, je vais te tuer ?_

- _Mais pourquoi ma Hermy-chérie?_

- _Aujourd'hui ça été le pire rendez-vous de ma vie._

- _Pourquoi Drake n'est pas beau ?_

- _Si il est beau si tu veux savoir. Il s'appelle DRAGO ET PAS DRAKE._

- _C'est pas si différents que ça._

- Si ça change tout. Je le connais déjà le cousin de ton fiancé. On a été dans la même école.

- Mais c'est génial.

- _C'est mon pire ennemi, Lindy. Dis moi que je vais plus le revoir avant très longtemps._

- _..._

- _Lindy ne me dit pas qu'il est aussi invité samedi prochain._

- _Surprise !_

- _Je viens pas alors._

- _Mais tu dois venir, je suis sûre que Derek va me demander ma main. J'ai trouvé une bague dans son manteau et elle est sublime._

- _Je viens juste pour toi. Bonne nuit._

- _Bonne nuit Hermy-chérie._

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin de ce prologue, nous espérons que ça vous a plus et que vous lirez la suite qui arrivera rapidement(enfin nous espérons)<p>

Donnez votre avis

**Jastania Sweet et Nonovan(qui n'est pas sur le site )**


	2. Chapter 1

**virginie01 : **Contentes que ça t'ai plus. Le pain entre les dents et le mot à la serveuse étaient une brillante idée de mon amie Nonovan.

**AmaliaKingsley : **Nous espérons que tu l'aimeras tout autant que le film. Nous ne sommes pas encore fixé si nous allons suivre le scénario du film à la lettre.

**BrniceMalfoy :** et bien Linda dit à Hermione un surnom de Drago et donc elle ne pense pas à lui quand elle le voit arriver peut-être ne reconnait-elle pas tout de suite Drago car il a un peu changé, quand à Drago peut-être fait-il semblant de ne pas la reconnaître n'oublions pas que c'est un goujat.

Et voilà le premier chapitre, nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Jastania Sweet** et **Nonovan** (d'un autre site)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

-_Veux-tu m'épouser?_

Derek est un genou à terre une petite boite-bien garnie- à la main, tandis qu'il prononce ces trois mots magiques Linda était debout et jouait la fille émue et surprise.

-_Oui!_

Je suis assise sur le canapé du salon en face d'eux ce qui me donne une bonne vue d'ensemble, Drake enfin Drago est à quelques centimètres de moi- malheureusement- et sourit comme un idiot de beau embrasse son futur mari tandis que je les applaudis avec Malefoy. Linda se tourne vers moi et me demande:

- _Tu veux bien être mon témoin Hermy ?_

- _Mais bien sur. Derek, tu voudrais pas dire quelque chose à Linda ?_ lui demandais-je

- _J'ai déjà tout dit_, me répond Derek en passant la main dans ses cheveux blonds.

- _Tu lui as dit que tu étais un ..._

- _Granger !_ m'interrompis Malefoy. _Tu veux bien venir dans la cuisine avec moi s'il te plait._

- _Mais ..._

- _Granger vient tout suite_, me coupe Drago en m'en menant dans la cuisine.

On peut dire que le manoir- car oui ils habitent dans un manoir- est magnifique. Les meubles de la cuisine était en chêne. Drago me fait asseoir sur une chaise et me regarde longuement avant de dire/

- _Par la barbe de Merlin, tu es débile._

- _Quoi ? ! Comment ça ? C'est ton cousin le débile. Il va dire quand à sa futur femme qu'il est un sorcier ?_

- _Jamais..._ commence Drago.

- _Moi je vais lui dire et maintenant._

- _Derek n'est pas un sorcier._

- _Quoi ?Mais c'est ton cousin._

- _C'est un cracmol._

- _Je comprends pas !_

- _Qu'est que tu ne comprends Granger ? C'est un cracmol._

- _Toi et ta famille de sang pure vous avez un cracmol, j'en avais jamais entendu parler._

- _Comme si on allait le crier sur les toits. Quand mon oncle a compris que Derek était un cracmol, il a divorcé de sa femme et la chassé. Il a été dans une école de moldu. Ma mère adore sa mère donc quand mon père allait travailler, nous allions les voir._

- _..._

- _Donc Granger tu vas te taire car tu parles de choses que tu ne connait pas._

-_ Désolé._

-_ J"espère bien._

Nous retournons dans le salon et Linda m'interroge du regard. Je lui fait signe que tout va bien et me rassis sur le fauteuil. Linda commence à raconter qu'elle voudrait se marier en été avec le beau temps et le soleil. Après nous passons à table et après le repas je décide de rentrer. Linda me fait un câlin et je la félicite encore une fois.

* * *

><p>Un dimanche sur deux, Hermione vas manger chez les Potter c'est-à-dire chez Ginny, Harry et James avec Ron et sa femme- Lavande-. Ils sont tous autour de la table occupé de discuter et de manger le plat préparer par Ginny -mais pas aussi bon que Molly - :<p>

- _Ça te va bien les cheveux en carré Hermione. Ça te change_ , sourit Ginny.

- _Tu trouves ? Je trouve ça horrible._ contredit Hermione.

- _Et ta librairie ? Ça fonctionne bien ?_ demande Harry

- _Oui, je pense ajouter une partie sorcier. Invisible pour les moldus bien sur. Et au bureau des Aurors comment ça va les gars ?_

- _Très bien on a une nouvelle recru. Il est sympa c'est un petit plaisantin mais il est doué en duel._ Répondis Ron.

- _En parlant de gens sympas, j'ai rencontré le nouveaux pédiatromage. Il est adorable avec les enfants, il est beau et intelligent. Je devrais te le présenter Hermione._ me propose Ginny

- _Plus de rendez-vous arrangé pour moi. J'en ai eu ma dose. Je vous ai déjà parlé de Linda. Ben, elle m'a arrangé le pire rendez-vous de ma vie avec Malefoy_. leur explique Hermione.

- _Ma pauvre. Comment vas Linda ?_ questionne Lavande.

- _Bien. Elle va se marier avec le cousin de Malefoy; Derek. J'espère que je devrais pas trop voir Malefoy._

- _Nous espérons avec toi._

Ginny se lève, un verre à la main pour porter un toast:

-_Harry, mon hibou, je sais qu'on avait dit de ne pas le révéler avant quelques jours mais je n'en peux déjà plus. Vous avez remarquer que je n'ai pas pris de bière au beurre ou de whisky pur feu cette fois-ci..._

-_Elle a une brioche dans le chaudron!_

-_Excuse-moi mais j'ai du mal à saisir ton jeu de mots._ Dit Hermione.

-_Je suis enceinte Hermione!_ Saute de joie Ginny. _Ça ne te dérange pas de partager le 19 septembre avec..._ Ginny met ses mains sur son ventre,_ lui ou elle._


End file.
